ippofandomcom-20200222-history
References to Hajime no Ippo in Other Media
Hajime no Ippo or various aspects (skills, techniques, etc.) that may have been referenced or appeared in various media. References Found in Video Games *In Yakuza 5, you can read the first chapter of Hajime no Ippo in it, along with other manga titles in it. **Ippo also appears on the cover the Weekly Shōnen Magazine shown in it. *In the Tekken series, various characters have been known to use various techniques found in Hajime no Ippo. **Steve Fox's Endless Roll is a variation of the Dempsey Roll. *In the Street Fighter series, various characters have been known to use various techniques found in Hajime no Ippo. **Dudley, where his Corkscrew Blow Super Art resembles the "Heart Break Shot" used by Date Eiji, and his Machinegun Blow resembles the Flicker Jab used by Mashiba Ryō. Makunouchi Ippo also makes use of the Dempsey Roll, seen in Dudley's Rolling Thunder. *'Hyper Universe' - Louis uses the Dempsey Roll in it. *'River City Ransom: Underground' - Paul uses Kimura Tatsuya's Dragonfish Blow and Gazelle Punch *In 2009, Weekly Shonen Magazine and Weekly Shonen Sunday celebrated 50 years anniversary together with a rare cross over cover with Ippo and Detective Conan Shaking hands. They released some video games that various Hajime no Ippo characters appear in: **Sunday vs Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen ***Playable Characters: Makunouchi Ippo and Takamura Mamoru ***Other characters appearing in it: Aoki Masaru & Kimura Tatsuya, Itagaki Manabu, Kamogawa Genji, Statue of Takamura, Mashiba Kumi, Yamaguchi Tomoko **Sunday x Magazine Hot Fight! Dream Nine ***Playable Characters: Makunouchi Ippo, Takamura Mamoru, Aoki Masaru & Kimura Tatsuya **Sunday & Magazine WHITE COMIC ***Characters appearing in it: Makunouchi Ippo, Miyata Ichirō, Mashiba Ryō , Kamogawa Genji, Mashiba Kumi, Sendō Takeshi References Found in Anime *In Episode 163 of Gintama, there is a parody/reference to Hajime no Ippo. *In Episode 19 of Gundam Build Fighters, it shows the Gundam using a Dempsey Roll and Liver Blow. *In Episode 4 of''Hinamatsuri, you can see a magazine with Ippo on the cover. *In Episode 19 of 'Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru, Makunouchi Ippo silhouette is shown in the background along side of other famous sport anime characters. * In Episode 8 of ''Vivi Strike! , during the fight between Rinne and Vivio, they use various skills like Flicker Jabs, Gazelle Punch, Smash (Accel Smash), Dempsey Roll, and move their head forward to diffuse a counter's power. * In Episode 5 of 'Hoozuki no Reitetsu', it shows the MC using the Dempsey Roll in it. * In Episode 7 of 'Konosuba', Aqua is seen using the Peek-a-boo guard leading into the Dempsey Roll motion. Gallery Anime Series= Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru - Anime - Episode_19.png|Ippo reference in Episode 19 of Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru |-| ViVid Strike!= ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Flicker Punch - 01.png|ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Flicker Punch ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Liver Blow - 01.png|ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Liver Blow ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Liver Blow - 02.png|ViVid Strike! - Episode 8 - Liver Blow References Found in Manga *In the first chapter of '''''Garoden drawn by Keisuke Itagaki, Ippo name is seen crossed out in the MC challenge list, along side other famous fighting figures. *In Teppu manga, the main character uses the Detroit Style, and throw Flickers. *The Korean Manhwa Out boxer is know to copy [http://tchal.net/article/184123070.html scenes from Hajime no Ippo.] *Morikawa Jouji and some characters appear in Mou, Shimasen kara manga, which is made by a former assist to Morikawa, Nishimoto Hideo. **File 1 - Morikawa appears in it with scenes from the manga, and Takamura. **Volume 1 - Take Keīchi appears in an Aftermath page **File 109 - Morikawa appears and plays Hajime no Ippo: Revolution, various characters appear **File 110 - Morikawa drawing volume 4 cover **Volume 5 - Miyata Ichirō appears in an aftermath page *In Volume 4 (Chapter 27.5) of Don't Mess with Me, Nagatoro (イジらないで、長瀞さん), Ippo get mentioned by the MC while throwing some jabs. **Later in the chapter, she is seen throwing flicker punches. **At the end of the volume, the mangaka included an image of a character showing the Dempsey Roll motion. * In manga Shounan Junai Gumi chapter 32, a character is seeing wearing a bath towel with Ippo's face on it in a few panels * In manga Tenjo Tenge, Chapter 103, a character is shown training while catching leaves, and later practicing other boxing skills. Also in the manga, a character is shown throwing Flicker Jabs. * In the manga One Piece, Chapter 362, a character is showing throwing Flicker Jabs (but it is called Aurora Flicker Jabs.) * In the manga Hakaiou Noritaka!, there is a scene where the MC has Ippo's face drawn on his knees in order to train to help protect his weak kness against the opponent and in the background Kamogawa appears to cheer him on. * In the manga Bobobobo Bobobo, there is a panel where it shows Ippo's face hitting a sandbag, while wearing Sendo's Trunks. * In Chapter 9 of Hero's by Hiro Mashima in Weekly Shōnen Magazine (Issue 2-3 2020), Morikawa Jouji name, George (ジョージ). appears in it while being shown with a boxing glove and glasses, while saying "The Supreme God, Lord George". The other characters in the panel are other mangaka that appear in WSM too - God of Diamond Yuji is Yūji Terajima (Diamond no Ace), God of Wind Seo is Kōji Seo (Fuuka/''Hitman) and God of Eros Kei is Kei Sasuga (Domestic Girlfriend) * In the One Shot, Magazine Ohanamil! (マガジンOHANAMI!!), a special collaboration between various mangaka in Weekly Shonen, where Ippo makes an appearance along with other various characters from Weekly Shonen Magazine. * In Chapter 151 of 'Keijo!!!!!!!!' by Daichi Sorayomi, a character is shown using the Dempsey Roll motion (figure 8) as she attacks with behind. * In Chapter 121 of 'Aho-Girl' (アホガール) by Hiroyuki features a character fighting a bear that is similar to Takamura's fight against the The Bear. The character landed a counter on the bear's forehead, and getting hit by the bears claws acrossed his chest. **The MC also has a dog as a pet that is similar to Wanpo/Hachi. **The same scene is shown on the Volume 11 cover, where the MC with Dog is fighting the bear. Gallery Manga Series= Shounan Junai Gumi - Chapter 32 - Ippo Face - 02.png|Shounan Junai Gumi - Chapter 32 - Ippo Face on towel Shounan Junai Gumi - Chapter 32 - Ippo Face - 01.png|Shounan Junai Gumi - Chapter 32 - Ippo Face on Towel Beck - Ippo's Face - 001.png|Beck Manga - Ippo's advertisement Hakaiou Noritaka - Ippo's Face - 001.png|Hakaiou Noritaka - Ippo's Face Bobobobo Bobobo - Ippo Face wearing Sendo's Trunks.png|Bobobobo Bobobo - Ippo Face wearing Sendo's Trunks Air Gear - Chapter 49 - Galleze Punch - 001.png|Air Gear - Chapter 49 - Galleze Punch Tenjo Tenge - Chapter 103 - Catching Leaves.png|Tenjo Tenge - Chapter 103 - Catching Leaves One Piece - Flicker Jabs - 001.png|One Piece - Flicker Jabs Nagatoro - Ippo reference - Volume 4 - 02.png|Ippo mention in Nagatoro Nagatoro - Ippo reference - Volume 4 - 03.png|Ippo mention in Nagatoro Aho-Girl - Volume 4 Cover - Bear_Fight.png|Aho-Girl volume 11 cover copying Takamura vs Bear fight Aho-Girl - Chapter 121 - Bear Fight - 01.png|Aho-Girl - Chapter 121 - Bear Fight Ippo appearing in Magazine Ohanami.png|Ippo appearing in Magazine Ohanami Morikawa in Please look for it MY bookstore - 01.png|Morikawa in Please look for it MY bookstore Morikawa in Please look for it MY bookstore - 02.png|Morikawa in Please look for it MY bookstore |-| Mou, Shimasen kara Scenes= File 1 - Morikawa with Takamura.png|File 1 - Morikawa with Takamura File 109 - Wii Game Contest - 02.png|File 109 - Morikawa playing Wii game File 109 - Wii Game Contest.png|File 109 - Morikawa playing Wii Game Volume 1 - Take Aftermath.png|Volume 1 - Take Aftermath Volume 4 - Afterrmath - Miyata.png|Volume 5 - Afterrmath - Miyata References Found in TV Shows or Movies * In the Korean film, 'Make It Big' (일단 뛰어, Ildan Dwieo), a character is shown reading the Korean version of ''Hajime no Ippo in it. * After the Fukushima Earthquake in 2011, Morikawa came involved with the recover effort with fellow friends/mangaka. It was documented on Fukushima Central TV when Morikawa visited the Disaster Areas. * In the Begin Japanology Series on Japanophiles with Pro Wrestler Kenny Omega (Season 6 - Episode 27)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VH3dnxTq6A, Kenny mentioned that learned to read Japanese in order to read Hajime no Ippo. * In the Sports x Manga. Documentary series, there was an episode on boxing, where it discussed various boxing series (like Hajime no Ippo and Ashita no Joe) and interviewed various real life boxers, where it inspired them. It included the famous mangaka of Ashita no Joe, Chiba Tetsuya, other remarkable names of professional boxers as the super flyweight WBO Champion Naoya Inoue, middleweight WBA Champion Ryōta Murata, Former super featherweight WBA Champion Takashi Uchiyama as well as the veteran WBA Champ Yoko Gushiken * On 10/20/2019, Morikawa took part in Mahjong Saikyosen 2019. It is a celebrity Mahjong Tournament. He played on table A against Nobuyuki Fukumoto (福本伸行), Ayame Mizusaki (水崎綾女), Daisuke Suzuki (鈴木大介), where he ended up losing in the first round. * On Episode 60 (10/28/2019) and 61 (11/3/2019) of Mando Kobayashi''https://otn.fujitv.co.jp/b_hp/912200304.html (漫道コバヤシ)https://twitter.com/mando_kobayashi/status/1184034330361790470, which is hosted by Kendo Kobayashi (ケンドーコバヤシ) on Fuji TV ONE that is aired every other month. Kendo interviews Morikawa and went over his long career as a mangaka. ** Morikawa in the promo for it: Mando Kobayashi for Ep. 60 and 61 ** Short Clip of Episode 60 ** Short Clip of Episode 61 * In March of 2019, Morikawa appeared on ''Adema News, where he was interview as part of 30 year Anniversary. Gallery TV or Movies= Make It Big - 2002 - Reading Hajime no Ippo - 01.png|Make It Big - 2002 - Reading Hajime no Ippo Morikawa on Abema News - March 2019.png|Morikawa on Abema News - March 2019 |-| Mando Kobayashi= Morikawa with Kendo Kobayashi.png|Morikawa with Kendo Kobayashi Morikawa on Mando Kobayashi - 01.png|Morikawa on Mando Kobayashi Morikawa on Mando Kobayashi - 02.png|Morikawa on Mando Kobayashi |-| Mahjong Saikyosen= Morikawa appearing on Mahjong Saikyosen 2019.png|Morikawa appearing on Mahjong Saikyosen 2019 Morikawa on Mahjong Saikyosen 2019 - 01.png|Morikawa on Mahjong Saikyosen Morikawa on Mahjong Saikyosen 2019 - 02.png|Morikawa on Mahjong Saikyosen References Found Online (Video) * The Charisma Brothers and Fischer's-フィッシャーズ- made a short real life Hajime no Ippo film in 2016, where they filmed live-action scene taken from a character's point of view. They even used Morikawa's boxing gym, JB Sports Gym. **Live Action Trailer **Ippo vs Miyata I **Kimura vs Mashiba **Takamura vs Bryan Hawk **Aoki vs Imae * In a Promo Video advertising a collaboration between Uniqio and Weekly Shōnen Magazine as part of its 60 year celebration, Morikawa appears in it drawing a scene from Hajime no Ippo to advertise the shirts being released with panel scenes from various manga series in WSM * As part of the promotion of Hajime no Ippo Featherweight Tournament, Dangan Boxing released a few promotion video with real life Pro Boxers displaying moves from the series. ** WBC Champion Kenshiro as Ippo showing the Gazelle Punch ** OPBF Champion Hiroaki Teshigawara as Bryan Hawk show his style. * A Promotional Video was release for the Hajime no Ippo - Stage Play. * WBA Light Flyweight/IBF mini-flyweight World Champion Hiroto Kyoguchi (京口紘人) discusses about the various moves, skills, or punches mentioned in Hajime no Ippo. ** Dempsey Roll ** Flicker Jab ** DragonFish Blow Boxing Related References *In October 2017, Morikawa Jouji and WOWOW sponsored and collaborated with the 2017 Japan Boxing Test on December 10, which is a test of boxing knowledge. On the back of the pass certification card, there is a choice of three people from Hajime no Ippo - Makunouchi Ippo , Takamura Mamoru, and Miyata Ichirō to choose from for a 2000 yen fee.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/253189 *In 2019, all Dangan Boxing Promotions and Rizin (MMA) matches is set to use Hajime no Ippo themed tape. **See the Facebook page for examples. *Morikawa's JB Sports Gym tends to use Hajime no Ippo related characters on their match tickets or envelopes for match tickets, back of their gym shirts, and sell Hajime no Ippo related merchandise. * Makunouchi Ippo and Takamura Mamoru appear on various Promotional posters for U-15 Boxing and JCL (Junior Champion League) Posters in order to help promote boxing and attract a younger audience. * In order to promote Pro Boxing in Taiwan, the Taiwan Boxing President decided to use Hajime no Ippo as a means to promote it, since the series is licensed in Taiwan as The Fighting (第一神拳). JB Sports had three boxers (Watabe Hiroto, Hanamori Seigo, and Tamura Ryoichi) taking part in the event held at Sunworld Dynasty Hotel in Taipei on 11/30/2019. The main draw was Daisuke Sugita (5-1, 3) 杉田大祐 vs Edison Berwela (18-42-8, 6) for the WBA Asia Super Bantamweight title defense, and Ryoichi Tamura (12-5-1, 6) 田村亮一 vs Moensaku Yor (6-5-1, 4) for OPBF Silver Super Bantamweight title. ** To help advertise the match, various ads on bus/billboards with Ippo. ** The entire match was stream for free online, where you can see Morikawa act as a 2nd during his boxers matches. ** Daisuke Sugita has a history of using the Dempsey Roll in matches, where he won one of his matches with it.https://twitter.com/POLICEBOXER110/status/1183584207282376704 During his defense, he was shown using it in the 10th round.https://twitter.com/POLICEBOXER110/status/1201015626900226053 Gallery Boxing Related= 2017_-_JB_Test_-_Back_of_pass_certification_card_choices.png|Back of Pass Certification option - Ippo, Miyata, and Takamura |-| Posters= Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2013.png|U15 Boxing - 2013 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2014.png|U15 Boxing - 2014 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2015.png|U15 Boxing - 2015 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2016.png|U15 Boxing - 2016 Morikawa - U15 Boxing - 2017.png|U15 Boxing - 2017 Morikawa - JCL Poster - 2019.png|JCL - 2019 Morikawa - Poster - All Japan - 2019.png|All Japan - 2019 |-| HnI Sponsored Match in Taiwan= Morikawa at Press Conference in Taiwan for Boxing Match - 02.png|Morikawa at Press Conference in Taiwan for Boxing Match Morikawa at Press Conference in Taiwan for Boxing Match.png|Morikawa at Press Conference in Taiwan Other Known References *In February 2019, Joshin chain store in Japan, teamed up with Hajime no Ippo and had coloured pages of Makunouchi Ippo and Sendō Takeshi advertising Joshin to help honour 30 years. During one of the weekly store ads, they shown JB Sports Gym members and Hajime no Ippo characters in it. *In July 2019, as part of a collaboration between Weekly Shonen Magazine and Asahi Soft Drinks, various panels of WSM (including Hajime no Ippo) appeared in Tokyo Metro Shinjuku Station (Metro Promenade) and Shibuya Station (near Exit 8 on the B2 floor). * Hajime no Ippo was part of the Manga X Sport Exhibit in part to promote the 2020 Tokyo Olympics and Paralympics from 7/13/2019 to 9/29/19. There was an interactive exhibit involving it, where a person was able to catch 10 leaves. * In 2018, Morikawa collaborated with Japanese M League (Mahjong), where he drew various Hajime no Ippo characters wearing various M League team outfits. They also released various merchandise like limited edition merchandise for it like posters, phone case, water bottle, etc. ** Makunouchi Ippo - EX Furin Kazan ** Mashiba Kumi - KONAMI Mahjong Sports Nippon ** Mashiba Ryō - SEGA SAMMY Phoenix ** Miyata Ichirō - TEAM RAIDEN / Raiden ** Sendō Takeshi - Akasaka Dorvans ** Takamura Mamoru - Shibuya ABEMAS ** Alexander Volg Zangief - U-NEXT Pirates * During the WSM 55th anniversary, Hajime no Ippo took part in Majime no Ippo. Meaning a 'Serious Step.' It was a campaign to encourage people to refrain from committing crimes and to establish a safe society. *As part of the 30 year Celebration, the JR Yamanote Line in Tokyo posted various Hajime no Ippo posters on it train in late September 2019 to Oct 6th, 2019. *There is a campaign with Maruzen Junkudo Shoten stores till with H''ajime no Ippo'' as part of the 30th from September 25th, 2019 till the end of October in select stores, where an anniversary edition was availible free of charge in the store, or a purchase of any volume of Hajime no Ippo, they will recieve a 1 of 5 stickers.https://shonenmagazine.com/info/entry/20190924ippo Gallery Assorted= Sport X Manga - Hajime no Ippo exhibit - 01.png|Sport X Manga - Hajime no Ippo exhibit Sport X Manga - Catch leaves - 01.png|Interactive Exhibit to catch leaves Sport X Manga - Catch leaves - 02.png|Caught 10 leaves Hajime No Ippo in Joshin flyer.png|Hajime no Ippo in Joshin flyer Joshin - Hajime No Ippo ad.png|Joshin - Hajime no Ippo ad Majime no Ippo - 001.png|Majime no Ippo WSM - 60 years of Shonen Magazines.png|60 years of Shonen Magazines WSM - 60th - July 2019 - HNI Subway Appearance - 01.png|Appearance in Subway 2019 WSM - 60th - July 2019 - HNI Subway Appearance - 02.png|Appearance in Subway 2019 WSM - 60th - July 2019 - HNI Subway Appearance - 03.png|Appearance in Subway 2019 Maruzen Junkudo Shoten - Hajime no Ippo display - 30th - 01.png|Maruzen Junkudo Shoten - Hajime no Ippo display - 30th Maruzen Junkudo Shoten - Hajime no Ippo display - 30th - 02.png|Maruzen Junkudo Shoten - Hajime no Ippo display - 30th |-| Hajime no Ippo Merchandise= WSM - Various Pretzs - 01.png|Hajime no Ippo advertising Pretzs Hni - Ippo Pretz - 001.png|Hajime no Ippo advertising Pretzs Hni - Ippo Pretz - 002.png|Hajime no Ippo advertising Pretzs Hni - Ippo Pretz - 003.png|Hajime no Ippo advertising Pretzs WSM - 50th - Trading Cards.png|WSM 50th Special - Trading Cards WSM - 50th - Monopoly.png|WSM 50th Special - Monopoly WSM - 50th - Trading Cards - 02.png|WSM 50th Special - Trading Cards WSM - 50th - Soccer Ball with Ippo.png|WSM - 50th - Soccer Ball with Ippo WSM - 50th - Stamps with Ippo 01.png|WSM - 50th - Stamps with Ippo WSM - 50th - Bookmark with Ippo.png|WSM - 50th - Bookmark with Ippo WSM - 50th - Stamp with Ippo.png|WSM - 50th - Stamp with Ippo WSM - 50th - Coins with Ippo - 01.png|WSM - 50th - Coins with Ippo WSM - 50th - Coin with Ippo.png|WSM - 50th - Coins with Ippo |-| M league 2018= Everyone_ professional mahjong league.png|Professional Mahjong League ippo_ professional mahjong league.png|Makunouchi Ippo - EX Furin Kazan kumi_ professional mahjong league.png|Mashiba Kumi - KONAMI Mahjong Sports Nippon mashiba_ professional mahjong league.png|Mashiba Ryō - SEGA SAMMY Phoenix miyata_ professional mahjong league.png|Miyata Ichirō - TEAM RAIDEN / Raiden sendo_ professional mahjong league.png|Sendō Takeshi - Akasaka Dorvans takamura_ professional mahjong league.png|Takamura Mamoru - Shibuya ABEMAS volg_ professional mahjong league.png|Alexander Volg Zangief - U-NEXT Pirates Trivia * In a recent interview, Hajime Isayama's (Author of Attack on Titan) Kodansha editor Kawakubo Shintaro appeared on the YouTube series hosted by virtual YouTuber/VTuber Sakuragi Kenji, where Kawabuko meantioned when Isayama first started out, he had Isayama draw chapters of Hajime no Ippo to help work on his action scenes.https://www.snknews.com/post/186972402457/kawakubo-shintaro-special-interview-the-editor-in References Category:Trivia